You're My Only Hope
by My Souvenirs
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots in the lives of Jane and Maura. Established Rizzles fluff.
1. Chapter 1

These will be a series of unrelated one-shots, all existing in the same universe. They'll skip around in time and Jane and Maura's lives.

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or its characters.

Jane entered her dark home, shutting the door behind her gently. Noting the soft light spilling from the kitchen, she set out to extinguish it. It was late enough, apparently, that even Jo would not come to greet her, to follow her loyally around the house.

She knew she was in trouble. She also knew the growing bruises under her eye and (though she hadn't checked) covering her rib cage would not help her case.

Taking a deep breath and wincing at the pressure on her chest, Jane headed for the bedroom, its door left open, waiting for her return. Immediately, she began to strip, glad to be rid of her dirty clothing. She clambered into bed, sighing graciously as she finally hit the pillow, allowing herself to fully relax for the first time all day.

And then Maura cleared her throat. So much for relaxation.

"Where have you been? It's 11:30, Jane."

Her voice, one usually so full of innocence and certainty, quivered under the weight of anger, worry, and debilitating mental anguish.

Jane sighed. She had hoped Maura would have fallen asleep long ago, knowing how much distress she contained any time work kept her too late.

"I'm sorry, Maur. We got a lead on the case and followed the guy down to the docks."

Maura rolled over in bed, turning to face her and gasped at once, seeing the damage of the team's late-night venture to Boston's shore.

"God, Jane, what happened to you?" Maura's hand ghosted up to her fiancée's cheek, brushing her fingers lightly over the darkening area. Purple flesh stretched across fragile bone- that was Jane's only defense. There had been so many close calls, so many injuries needing medical attention that Jane had adamantly refused. Maura wondered when her body would finally fail her, and at once regretted the thought. Losing Jane was a severe possibility in her line of work, but not an option she was willing to accept.

"We caught him, but he put up a fight in the end. I'm just lucky Frost got his gun away from him before he could pull the trigger." Jane sighed again, deeply this time, hiding her face with her hands. "This is so fucked up, Maura. "

"Jane…"

"No, Maura. I have no excuses. _You_ are my priority. It's my job to come home to you every night, and I'm sorry for every night you've ever had to wonder if I was. This isn't what I wanted for us."

Maura felt tears spring to her eyes. They fell lightly as she moved up to place a gentle kiss over Jane's injury.

"I love you, Jane. I love you."

Jane felt her throat closing up but tried to ignore it. She'd already been so weak. She had to be strong for Maura. She reached out to wipe her tears away, marveling at the consuming emotion she possessed for this woman.

"I love you too. So much it takes my breath away. After the wedding, I'm gonna ask for less hours. I love my job, but you are what I need in my life."

Jane had no idea when she had become such a sappy romantic, but she supposed Maura brought that out in her like no one ever had. Maura had changed a lot about her, all for the better. They lay in silence for a moment while they both took in the significance of Jane's sacrifice. Suddenly, Maura sat up.

"We need to get some ice on that bruise, I'll be right back."

Maura slipped out of the bed. Apprehensively, Jane called out her name. She lifted the covers to reveal to Maura the bruises now solidifying across her ribs. Maura's hand flew to cover her mouth, a barely audible gasp escaping.

"Oh, Jane."

And she left. Jane could hear her moving around the house, stopping in the kitchen. She took the moment of solitude to allow her eyes to drift shut. She moaned softly at the heavenly sensation.

Maura returned moments later, carrying two ice packs, a glass of water, and two pills.

"Take these first, they'll help with the pain." She handed Jane the medicine and water, rubbing a hand over her tired face. Maura then proceeded to wrap the ice pack around Jane's torso, issuing a hiss as the cold touched her warm, sensitive skin. Ignoring the string of cuss words emitting from Jane's mouth, she tied the pack around her chest and handed the smaller ice pack to her detective.

"I know you're exhausted, but you need to keep those on for at least 15 minutes to prevent severe swelling."

Jane groaned but motioned for Maura to rejoin her in the bed. Wrapping her free arm around Maura, Jane sighed, pressing a kiss to her fiancée's temple.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"You won't let anyone else take care of you. Someone has to do it."

Jane laughs for what feels like the first time in ages and kisses Maura again.

"You love it."

And she does


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or its characters.

It was a gorgeous summer Saturday in Boston, and Jane found herself thanking God once again that the work week had come to an end. Their investigation of the murder of a young, single mother had been especially taxing on both Jane and Maura as they watched her two-year-old son be taken by Social Services. Jane sighed as she thought of the little boy, hoping he would find a loving family very soon.

It was at this thought that she returned her attention to her own loving family. While she was lounging by their in-ground pool, Maura was busy entertaining their daughter in the water. A mile-wide smile stretched across Jane's face as she observed the two, Sophia in her frilly, pink bathing suit and held up by a baby floater, Maura, in her designer two-piece, pulling her slowly around the pool's shallow end. Every now and then, the young girl would make a splash with her hands or feet, effectively messing up her mother's hair. Her subsequent giggles only proved that she was, indeed, Jane's child.

Maura, hearing Jane's chuckles from the pool deck, turned to look at her wife.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you?" she said mockingly.

"No, no, not at all, but I think Soph does!" Jane broke out laughing, her daughter imitating her.

Maura flicked out her hand to splash some water toward Jane, narrowing her eyes.

"And when are you coming in to join us, mama? You'd like that, wouldn't you, Sophia?"

Jane groaned in protest until her little girl clapped happily.

"Yeah! Mama!"

Jane's grimace turned into a grin.

"Well, that settles that then, doesn't it?"

Taking off her athletic shorts, Jane eased herself into the pool to join her family. The water was constantly kept at a warm temperature, one of the luxuries of Maura's wealth and an expense Jane had deemed low-key enough to be allowed.

Her feet gliding along the porcelain of the pool's floor, she drifted toward her wife, leaning in to kiss her quickly before taking over Sophia's floatie.

"Hey there, sunshine," Jane said, grinning at her daughter and tickling her exposed tummy.

Sophia giggled, one of her mother's favorite sounds.

"Hi mama! You swim with me!"

"You've got it, baby. You know what I think?" Jane lowered to a conspiratorial whisper as she leaned in toward her toddler.

"What, mama?" Sophia's smile was bright with the promise of her mother's antics.

"I think mommy's _much_ too dry. I think we should go get her."

Maura, resting with her eyes closed against the edge of the pool, couldn't hear Jane's plans.

Sophia splashed excitedly. "Yeah! We go get mommy!"

Jane laughed as she steered her daughter in the direction of her wife, making comical engine sounds as they moved through the water quickly. Maura, however, opened her eyes in response to their noise just in time to move away, initiating a chase. The backyard was alive with laughter and Maura's shouts of protests.

Finally, Jane and Sophia caught hold of their target, Jane easily tackling her into the water. Maura soon resurfaced, soaking wet and looking deadly.

"Jane Rizzoli…I am going to get you back so well for this."

"Is that a threat or a promise, sweetheart?" Jane asked innocently, a coy grin on her face.

Maura slapped her arm gently and focused her attention on her daughter, who was, unsurprisingly, still laughing. Anyone who knew their little girl would swear they had never met a happier baby.

"Oh, you just think this is all so funny, don't you, Sophia? Why are you so mean to your mommy?" Maura was teasing, but the little girl, like her mother, tended to take these things literally at times.

Sophia's face fell and she murmured "I sorry, mommy. I love you."

Maura planted small kisses on the girl's face.

"Aww, baby, I love you, too, mommy was just joking."

Immediately consoled, Sophia turned to Jane.

"Mama, I go jump now?"

Jane laughed. Sophia had been a daredevil since she could crawl, and loved jumping into the pool (or, more specifically, her mother's arms). Though Maura didn't always approve, Jane would never deny her little girl anything.

Wrapping one arm around Maura and using the other to push Sophia to the pool's edge, she counted her blessings once again.

"Yeah, baby, let's go."

Thanks for reading. I'm pretty sure these will all be pointless fluff pieces, and I hope you enjoy them


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or its characters._

Jane smiled softly as glanced around the backyard. She and Maura had held a barbecue to celebrate Memorial Day, and the night had been a blur of food and family. As the night had grown darker, their loved ones had slowly begun to filter out, leaving just the two of them to clean the errant beer cans and paper plates scattered around the patio.

Their conversation was light as they stole glances and felt tired eyes begin to drift shut. As they cleared away the last of the garbage, Jane pulled Maura into a comforting embrace. They stood in silence, Jane rubbing a hand over Maura's back, both letting the sensation of the other overwhelm them.

Jane pressed a reverent kiss to Maura's forehead, whispering "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Leaving Maura with a head full of curiosity, she quickly entered the house, grabbing a blanket from the hallway closet. She felt the familiar adrenaline begin to overtake her body, her hands shaking slightly and her heart pounding in her chest. She hadn't planned this, but she decided that that made it all the more special.

Maura smiled when she saw the blanket in Jane's arms.

"Star gazing? Thank you, Jane!"

The doctor loved absorbing the night sky in the privacy of their yard. Jane thought the cliché worth the look on Maura's face whenever she pointed out another constellation, shooting off facts quicker than any search engine.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand assuredly and tugged.

"Come on."

They set the blanket down in the middle of the yard, the sky's beauty uninterrupted as they lay down, Jane's arms instinctively wrapping around her girlfriend as they both sighed happily. The heavens shone brightly, the stars of the Milky Way giving Jane a new wave of confidence.

Maura broke their silence first.

"I had a wonderful night tonight, Jane. I love your family."

Jane felt tears sting her eyes.

"They love you, Maur. They're not just my family, they're your family. Our family."

_Our family_, Jane thought. She couldn't believe how large her world used to be, full of work, familial drama, and failed blind dates. Now, Maura was her life, her family, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Jane sat up and pulled Maura's arms gently to do the same. She let her hand wander to her girlfriend's face, the one she had memorized in the glow of the morning sun through their bedroom blinds, the one she'd seen fall to pieces during tough cases, the one that held a smile like a secret, like a weapon to be deployed, eradicating every rational thought Jane held except the one that said she was meant to be with this person forever.

Her thumb brushed back and forth delicately over Maura's cheek as she looked into her eyes.

"Maura, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for…a long time."

Jane let out a breath she felt she'd been holding for months and continued.

"I had all these plans for a fancy dinner at your favorite restaurant. I was going to wear a suit and you'd wear a dress and I was going to try to impress you for once, but I can't wait anymore. I can't go to bed every night planning to make reservations and worrying about what to wear. Look, Maura, I know you deserve so much more than this, but I've been trying not to think that anymore because somewhere along the line, I became enough for you. Somewhere along the line, you fell in love with a blue collar cop from South Boston, and she fell in love right back. I can't give you everything you want. But I'd like to think that I am enough for you because you're my whole world… and nothing anyone could ever buy me could hold a candle to the way you make me feel. I'm sure that you deserve to be loved to the moon and back, and I want to be the one who does every single day."

She looked down, digging in her pocket to reveal the small, velvet box. Lifting her head, she saw the tears leaking from Maura's eyes and the smile she would never, never forget.

"I wanted to do this here because the happiest moments of my life have included holding you here, watching the stars in our backyard. We have this house together, Maura. We have this life together."

Jane took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving Maura's.

"Will you help me make our family official? Maura Isles, will you marry me?"

She opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring, one she'd saved for months to buy but had picked out long before that.

Maura's eyes said yes before she could utter the word herself. Jane felt herself falling into her, their lips meeting to a kiss that made her head spin. She felt Maura's hands wrapped around her neck, felt her breath on her face, and felt more content than she had in her 35 years of life.

"I love you," Jane murmured as she pressed her forehead to Maura's and she smiled in a way that, in that moment, felt permanent.

"I love you, too." Maura leaned in to kiss her again. As they parted, Maura's voice dropped.

"Jane, I think we're done star gazing for the night."

She laughed as she stood, lifting Maura in a true bridal style, carrying her toward the house


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or its characters._

Jane awoke with a start, her heart racing and her face littered with tears as she tried to search through the recesses of her mind for the source of her midnight distress. As if through a haze, details of the dream began to find her, the nightmare piecing itself together through intangible emotion and imagery.

It was Hoyt, that much she knew for certain. Hoyt and Maura, the pair that always seemed to weave through her subconscious when it was weakened, when the stress of the outside world began to eat away at her and she was left with the skeletons of her past. And it was always the same. Maura, so weak and fragile at the mercy of her boogieman. Hoyt and his scalpel taunting and teasing until Jane was screaming, begging for mercy, and the final slash that ended one life but really destroyed two.

This was when she always awoke. It was never about her. She could handle physical pain. She could endure torture. She could not cope with the loss of Maura.

Sighing, she glanced over at the sleeping doctor, her mouth curved into a slight smile, and this gave Jane a little peace. She was dreaming happily, perhaps about their future, maybe of her latest shoe purchase. Either way, she was fine, and that was what Jane needed.

Quietly, she slipped out of bed, making her way to the kitchen quietly. Jane poured herself a glass of water, noting how her hands shook and her scars ached.

As she lifted the cup to her lips, the water spilled from her unstable grip.

"God dammit," she murmured. And she thought it again. _God dammit._ How long would this go on? Would she ever be at ease, or would her past haunt her forever? Could she have a future with Maura with a mind this possessed?

She jumped when she felt two small arms wrap around her stomach, hands holding strong as she strained against the grip. Relaxing, she sighed and melted into Maura.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I was trying to be quiet."

Maura pressed a light kiss to her shoulder.

"Don't be sorry. What's got you up this late?" She sounded worried more than tired. Jane was grateful for that.

"I…nightmare. No big deal." Jane knew that Maura would understand. This wasn't her first nightmare, nor would it be the last. She was scarred in more than just a physical sense, and yet, Maura loved her.

"It is a big deal, Jane. I want to help you. I want you to be okay."

"Maura," Jane replied warning.

"No. You don't always have to be strong for me. That's not how this works. I want to be strong for you, Jane."

Maura tugged at Jane's hands, turning her around so they were face to face. She cupped Jane's chin to force her to make eye contact.

"Can you let me do that, please?"

Jane nodded slowly, her eyes showing her fear at relinquishing control. That was her territory, being the dominate. She was Maura's protector, always. She asserted herself at work to fill the holes that being a female in law enforcement created. She never let her guard down because if she did, even once, her career would crumble. And she wanted to be a detective too damn much to ever let that happen.

But Maura needed this. And, in some crazy way, she needed this. She needed to know, for once, that she was being taken care of. She knew that Maura needed to help her.

So she let it happen. She nodded for so many reasons, but mostly for Maura.

"Listen to me," Maura insisted. At this point, she was angry. She was angry that Hoyt had taken something from Jane, a piece of her that had gone missing but she was sure could still be recovered.

"He _cannot _hurt you, Jane. He cannot hurt me. The damage is done…and it's you and I standing here. Okay? You and me, fighting the bad guys. That's all we've ever done, right? We've never lost. He's never coming back. And I'm here. I'm here, sweetheart." She stood on her tiptoes to place a strong kiss on Jane's forehead.

Jane couldn't bring herself to do anything but nod in agreement. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, allowing herself to get lost in her scent, her touch, her comfort. If Hoyt was her hell, then this was, without question, her heaven.

They seemed to dissolve into the night, the dark kitchen disguising both of their insecurities from the cruelty of the world outside their safe haven, the place they found in each other.

_As always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think_


	5. Chapter 5

Jane smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, gripping Maura's hand tightly as they made their way down the wooden, sand-covered steps. The beach their destination, they had departed from the hotel room in a fit of laughter as they thought of Angela at home, awaiting their return home and heckling customers of the café in a misguided displacement of her anxiety. Maura had made the comment that they needed to send her a postcard the next day.

Florida was treating the couple well. The sun had already bronzed their skin in the three days they had been in Naples. Their mood had shifted with the weather, the escape from the chill of Boston's spring giving Jane and Maura a break from murder and mystery and granting them permission to delve into the bliss of each other.

As they celebrated their second wedding anniversary, Jane couldn't help but think that she had never been more in love.

They picked a spot on the beach, near enough to the shore but far enough that the tide didn't creep up on them. The sand was hot and Jane felt relief as she sat on her towel. She helped Maura settle between her legs, pulling her in so that her front pressed against her wife's back.

Gathering Jane's hands from behind her back, Maura rested them on top of her swollen stomach, covering them with her own. Jane leaned in to kiss the back of Maura's head lovingly.

"I'm so glad we decided to do this. I think we needed some time to ourselves."

Maura smiled. "This will be our last trip on our own without a little girl waiting for her mamas to come home."

They had just found out a few days before they left that they were, indeed, expecting a girl. Jane was reluctant at first about the prospect of pink and ballet and boy advice, but Maura had quickly swayed her opinion as they flipped through her childhood scrapbook. A tiny Maura, blond-haired and hazel-eyed, spouting off bits of information- that was what Jane saw. She couldn't remember wanting something more in her life besides Maura herself.

They sat contentedly, the ocean lulling their tired bodies into a calm, the sounds of families departing the beach for the night the background noise for their peace. As they watched the sun begin to set, Jane placed her lips just below Maura's ear, leaving light kisses over the sensitive skin. The doctor shivered.

With a bit of apprehension, Jane spoke.

"What do you think of the name Sophia?"

Maura rubbed circles over her tummy, sighing happily.

"I think…I think it's perfect."

"I heard a mom calling her kid earlier today at the market, and I couldn't get the name out of my head."

Maura turned to kiss Jane sweetly. She searched carefully for her next words.

"Sophia. Sophia…Grace?"

Jane's grin was uncontainable.

"Yeah, yeah. I love it. Sophia Grace Rizzoli." She nuzzled her face into the crook of Maura's neck. She couldn't remember ever being this happy. "It seems like just yesterday I asked you to marry me. Now, here we are, having a baby together."

"I know, I know."

And they were quiet once again, the sun dipping below the horizon until they were bathed in a soft purple light. Slowly, Maura stood.

"Come on," she implored, tugging Jane's hands to lift her from her position on the ground.

Normally, Jane would make a joke, a witty remark or a bit of sarcasm at Maura's sudden change of pace, but in this mood, she'd follow her wife to the ends of the earth, no questions asked.

Maura lead them both to the water, the waves breaking to a foam that tickled their feet. Jane glanced around and was surprised to see that the beach was nearly empty. The ocean floor around them was littered with seashells.

"Have you ever collected shells, Maur?" Jane said, pointing to the shallow water.

Maura shook her head. "Is…is there a point?"

Jane chuckled. "Course there's a point! It's fun! Look…"

They spent the next ten minutes battling the tide, trying to catch the most refined shells as they were taken back out to sea. Hands full, they returned to their towel and stowed their treasures in Maura's beach bag.

"Well, now that the moon is our only source of light, we should probably head back."

Jane watched as Maura turned back toward the ocean for the last time that night and brought her hand up to cover their baby. She smiled, of course.

"I want to bring her back here some day."

Wrapping her arms around her wife, Jane kissed Maura's neck. "I think that's a great idea. Then she can collect her own shells, teach her mommy how it's done."

Jane laughed softly when Maura lightly slapped her arm.

"You're terrible."

"You're beautiful."

Maura sighed. "Happy anniversary, Jane."


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or its characters._

It was Monday. Jane hated Mondays. She hated the gruff, angry men as they returned to work at the precinct. She hated having to chug down an extra two cups of coffee. Most of all, she hated leaving her family. Quiet weekends with Maura and Sophia were her saving grace from a week of anxiety. As she opened the door to her home, Jane felt relieved that this Monday was finally drawing to a close. The first floor was abandoned, and she spotted evidence of a grilled cheese dinner (Sophia's favorite) and a Disney movie marathon. Hearing giggles above her, she followed the noise and climbed the stairs, heading for the bathroom.

What she found there was nothing short of a miracle.

Sophia, in all her three-year-old glory, was cooperatively allowing Maura to bathe her, something that was a fight every night in the Rizzoli household. Her head titled back and eyes shut tightly, Maura poured water over her long, honey-blond hair. Jane was often baffled at how closely their daughter resembled her wife.

"Keep them closed, Sophia, you don't want shampoo in your eyes," Maura ordered.

"I know, mommy."

Jane chuckled. "Was the grilled cheese the wage for obedience tonight?"

Maura jumped, turning her head to Jane.

"MAMA!" Sophia yelled as the water rushed down her back. Squirming in her mother's grasp, she attempted to escape the tub to greet Jane.

"Oh, no you don't, missy!" She scolded. "Really, Jane, was it necessary to scare me like that?"

Jane grinned, bending over to kiss Maura. "Hey, I gotta keep things fresh, you know?"

Maura sighed, frustrated. "Yes, Sophia agreed to comply during bath time if we had grilled cheese for dinner. I don't think she counted on this interruption, however."

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I had more paper work than I thought." She had called Maura earlier in the evening to warn her that she wouldn't be home for dinner, but hadn't anticipated missing most of her family's nightly bath adventure.

"It's alright, just don't make a habit of it. Heaven forbid I should have to go through this alone every night."

Sophia, blithely unaware of her mother's slight, was happily playing with the plastic boat her Uncle Tommy had given her for her last birthday.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad. Look, a little bribery goes a long way with this kid!" Jane laughed again.

Maura rolled her eyes. "Alright, Sophia, torture time is over! Stand up so we can get you dried off."

Jane grabbed a towel, handing it to Maura.

"What'd you get up to today, sunshine?" Jane asked her daughter as her wife ran the towel through Sophia's hair.

"Nonna and I made cookies!"

Angela had quit her job at the cafè after Maura's maternity leave, offering to babysit Sophia full time. Jane and Maura were both grateful that while they were gone, their daughter was being raised by another family member.

"Cookies and grilled cheese all in one day, huh? Sounds like you made out, kid!"

More or less dry, Sophia made her way to her bedroom wrapped in the towel. Her mothers followed, passing through the hallway covered with family and baby pictures.

"Oh yeah!" the little girl replied excitedly. "And then we watched movies. Beauty and the Beast, mama, your favorite!"

Maura laughed as she pulled out Sophia's pajamas. Their daughter unquestionably brought out the child in Jane, whether it was movies or toys or tag in the back yard. This, to Maura, was just one of the countless blessings parenthood had given them.

"Your mama just likes that movie because the Beast teaches her how to act tough."

Sophia's eyes widened, turning to Jane. "Is that where you learned to be scary, mama? So that you can scare the bad guys away?"

Both Jane and Maura laughed at their daughter's innocence.

"You know it, baby. Plus, that Beast is a real charmer. How else could I have gotten your mommy to marry me?" They all laughed, Jane planting a light kiss on Maura's lips.

After she was dressed, Sophia clambered into bed excitedly.

"Can we read the story about the crayon, mommy?"

Jane pulled _Harold and the Purple Crayon _off the book shelf, its pages wearing from use. It was definitely one of Sophia's favorites.

As she watched Maura read by the soft glow of the bedside lamp, Jane couldn't help but feel blessed.

Maybe Mondays weren't so bad after all.

_Thanks for reading! Please review :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_So this one's a bit longer than normal, but I think you'll forgive me from the break of disturbingly short one-shots :)_

_I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or its characters._

They had gone down to the harbor to interview a suspect. What started off as routine quickly turned into a hostage situation, the drug-induced man snatching a boy no older than four from his mother, holding a gun to his head. Things escalated as Jane gave orders and pleas to think of the kid's life, to think of his own life, things he was throwing away.

He snapped. Shoving the boy into the harbor, he made a run for it. Jane didn't think twice. She dove into the water headfirst.

She hadn't anticipated how shallow it was. Her head collided with the stone marina floor. As her vision blacked out, as her head spun, she hoped the boy was okay. She hoped Frost or Korsak had helped him, because she definitely wouldn't be.

She felt herself lose consciousness and then felt nothing else.

When she awoke, she knew she was in a hospital. The beeping, the hushed voices, the smell she could never place (which made her loath it all the more) made her environment very clear, even with eyes shut.

When they finally drifted open, Jane saw her wife sitting in the cushy chair in the corner, staring out the window with a contemplative demeanor.

Oh yeah, she was in deep shit for this.

"Maur," she called softly, her wife's eyes meeting her own briefly before turning to once again study the street view.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Jane blinked. "Wha…yeah. I…I dove in the water, right? I must have hit my head."

Maura nodded, standing.

"Good. No signs of amnesia. I'll go alert the nurse that you're awake."

And she left. Jane felt as if she'd been slapped across the face.

The next few hours were a blur. She was thoroughly examined by several nurses and a doctor, briefed on the situation by Frost (the boy was fine, and Korsak had jumped in when Jane hadn't resurfaced), and had spoken with her frenzied mother on the phone, assuring her that there was nothing to worry about. Throughout all of this, Maura remained distant, barely sparing her a glance.

She was eventually deemed stable enough to leave her prison, her concussion symptoms wearing off. Under strict orders of bed rest and Tylenol, she was wheelchaired out (this part against her will) by Maura.

The ride home was silent and tense. Maura's gaze never left the road and Jane surrendered, holding her pounding head in her hands. They soon returned home, Maura extinguishing the engine and slamming her door as she made her way to the house. Jane hadn't even unbuckled her seat belt.

Sighing, she got out of the car and entered her home, shutting the door gently before searching for Maura. Not finding her in the kitchen or living room, Jane knew she must have retreated to their bedroom.

Pushing the closed door, she noticed drawn blinds and the lack of lighting in the room before finally settling on Maura, arms folded as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Maura, listen…" Jane began, but as if a switch had flipped, her wife transformed from someone stoic and reserved to an absolute mess of tears.

Rushing to join her on the bed, Jane wrapped her arms around the M.E.

"Shhh...shhh, everything's fine, I'm fine, okay?" She smoothed her rough palms over Maura's back, feeling her wracking sobs as they consumed her body.

"You can't...not fine...Jane...has to stop."

Jane sighed in exasperation, surprised at how her blood began to boil, how the stress of the day had added up to this moment where she chose to pick a fight with her distraught wife.

"You knew. You knew when you married me that there'd be risks. This is not on me, Maura." Her voice was deep and warning.

Standing to pace the room, Jane couldn't believe that a mere 16 hours ago, she and Maura had awoken in the bliss that always accompanied them in the early hours of the morning, wrapped up in each other.

"I'm sorry my job isn't safe. I really am. I'm sorry I'm not what you deserve. But I'm not sorry for the lives I've protected, that _we've_ protected."

Suddenly, she wasn't thinking about the things that separated them. She wasn't thinking about her gun or her badge. She was thinking about their victories, the redemption they had found in their partnership at work and in their relationship at home. Suddenly, she was Jane once again, the Jane that needed Maura like a drug.

"I'm sorry all this breaks your heart, Maura, because I never meant to hurt you."

Jane softened, her anger quickly fading. How could she take this out on her? Filled with regret, she sat back down next to the doctor, gathering her in her strong arms, fingers tangling in her hair.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry. I'm trying to stay out of trouble, I really am. I love you."

Kissing Maura's temple, she whispered her stream of consciousness into her ear. Wedding vows blurred with late-night promises, words they'd said what felt like eons ago but that rang true now more than ever.

"Talk to me, sweetheart. Please, I'm so sorry."

Maura took a deep breath, attempting to steady herself as she fought off the gasps that had accompanied her tears.

"Jane... It worked."

"What worked, baby?" Jane replied.

"It...Jane, the... the procedure took. I'm pregnant. It worked."

Jane's heart skipped a beat. How could she have forgotten? Today was the day, the first day Maura could run the blood test after the fertilization procedure and receive an accurate report of its effectiveness. The chaos of the night had erased her mind of what it was previously fixated upon.

And suddenly, she felt like her heart would burst out of her chest. They'd already been through four months of failed insemination, and it had been getting harder and harder to remain hopeful.

"Maur...are you sure? Really?" The smile in her voice was uncontainable as she cradled her wife's face in her hands, watching puffy, red eyes fill with hope.

"Really." She nodded and began to fall apart once again.

Jane pressed a firm kiss to Maura's lips before enveloping her in a massive hug. She felt her wife's body begin to shake once more.

"I thought I lost you today. You can't leave us, Jane. You can't."

"Shhh, I'm never going to leave you, never. I have a family to come home to now."

"Love you," Maura whispered as she clutched her detective.

Jane pulled away slightly, pressing a hand to Maura's still-flat stomach.

"Love you both," she responded, kissing her wife once again.

They were silent for a while, reflecting on Jane's latest near-death experience and the miracle that was their child growing inside of Maura.

"God, Ma's gonna flip."

They had decided not to tell anyone they were trying to have a baby until Maura was actually pregnant.

The blond smiled for the first time that night.

"We're having a baby, Jane."

They both grinned and held each other close, worry, excitement, fear, exhaustion, and love combining as they ended a day they would never forget.

_As always, thanks for reading and please review_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it's been so long since I've update. This one is in honor of Maura's birthday today!_

_I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or its characters._

Maura Rizzoli woke to the sound of a soft cry coming from the baby monitor on her nightstand. Groaning, she started to sit up, her mind still in a fog as consciousness returned to her. As she lifted her arms to stretch, she felt a hand on her thigh, refraining her from slipping her legs out of bed.

"I've got her, babe. It's your birthday, go back to sleep," Jane grumbled.

She slowly lifted herself out of bed, feeling the effects of a long work week and meeting the demands of a four-month-old. Jane knew, despite her request, that Maura would not allow her exhaustion to claim her, as she liked to be awake when their daughter was. While Sophia was often easy to put to sleep, she was an early riser, and the clock showed that today was another 5 a.m. wake up call. She sighed, wishing they had all gotten a better night's rest, as she made her way down the hall, pushing the door of the nursery open.

She and Maura had debated endlessly over the decor for the room during Maura's pregnancy. Jane had, of course, insisted on a Red Sox theme, while Maura had droned on and on about the calming effects of a living space and its impact on development. Eventually, they compromised on a room they could both live with: a nautical theme, drawing on Sophia's Boston heritage, the blue tones satisfying Maura's desire for a soothing environment. It had turned out well, little anchors and fish decals covering the walls.

A cry from the wooden crib in the corner drew Jane from her musings, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards as she reached in to pick up her distressed daughter.

Jane rubbed a hand up and down Sophia's back, bouncing her softly in the way she knew would calm her.

"Shhh, baby, it's alright, mama's here."

Sophia's cries did not subside, as Jane knew they wouldn't.

"Alright, alright, kid. I know. Breakfast time. I hear ya."

She cradled the little girl's head as they descended down the stairs, arriving in the kitchen where Jane began to warm up a bottle. Sophia was still crying softly, desperate for sustenance.

"It's almost done, baby, I promise."

Jane pushed Sophia's messy golden hair out of her face, running a finger over her tiny nose- Maura's nose. She smiled at her daughter softly, grabbing the bottle out of the microwave and holding it to eager lips. Jane laughed at Sophia's fervor.

"God, you were hungry, huh? It's mommy's birthday, what do you think she wants for breakfast?"

The baby grunted softly through her bottle, and Jane laughed.

"I know that bottle's probably pretty tasty, Soph, but I was thinking more along the lines of eggs and toast. Heaven forbid she should eat something with sugar, pancakes sound amazing right now."

When Sophia had finished her bottle and Jane had coerced a burp from the baby, she was placed in her swing, her little fingers focused on a new, developmental toy Maura had purchased. Jane let Jo Friday out in the backyard, her morning routine continuing as she cooked breakfast for her and Maura. As she prepared their omelets and toast, she sang to Sophia, something her little girl always responded to with a happy smile.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_" It was Sophia's favorite song, one Angela used to sing to Jane. Maura had attempted to join in the serenade once at bedtime, but had been to an abrupt halt by Jane's laughter at her utter inability to hold a tune.

"_It's endearing, Maur, it really is, but I think Sophia needs something relaxing to put her to sleep, not something that sounds like a dying cat_."

Maura had huffed and pouted, and it became a running joke in the Rizzoli household.

When the food was finished and on a serving tray, Jane turned to Sophia, picking her up once again.

"Let's go see mommy."

Maura was, as she had predicted, awake, reading yet another book on child development. When she heard the door open, she set down the book, smiling at the sight of Jane, looking disheveled and joyful, and her daughter, now babbling contentedly.

"Happy birthday, Maur!" Jane said, kissing her wife lightly and setting the tray down on her lap.

"Oh, you two spoil me," Maura said with a grin. Reaching out a hand, she smoothed the thick hair on Sophia's head.

"And how's my baby today?" she asked, tickling her daughter's stomach lightly, eliciting a giggle. In the past few weeks, Sophia's personality had definitely begun to show-she possessed the stubbornness of both her mothers, Maura's thirst for inquiry, and Jane's carefree nature. Most importantly, she was happy.

The baby sprawled out between them, they ate, their conversation light. Maura mused (and whined) over the implications of turning 39, and Jane voiced her dread over dinner that night, where Angela would most certainly dote over Maura even more than usual.

Suddenly remembering her plans, Jane turned to face Maura.

"Okay, do you want your present now or later at dinner?"

Maura laughed softly. "Jane, you didn't have to get me anything."

Jane's eyebrows raised and she hopped off the bed.

"Course I did, Maur! You'll like it, I promise."

"I have no doubts, but it was still unnecessary. I already have everything I need," she replied, casting a loving gaze to Sophia, who was now in her arms.

Jane smiled before leaving, returning shortly with a small, blue box in her hand. Eagerly, she thrust it toward Maura, who received it with a grin.

"Tiffany's? I didn't think you'd ever step foot in there again, Jane," Maura chuckled, remembering the tale of Jane's adventure to pick out an engagement ring, one that had almost ended in tears from the normally tough detective.

Jane shrugged. "Only the best for you. Open it!"

Maura lifted the top off the box, reaching in to find a small, silver charm bracelet containing three charms. She lifted it closer to her eyes, reading the inscriptions aloud.

"Jane Clementine…Maura Dorthea…Sophia Grace. Oh, Jane," she sighed happily.

"So…you like it?" Jane asked before Maura pressed her lips to her wife's softly.

"I love it. Thank you." She kissed her again.

"Thank you for our family," Jane whispered quietly.

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
